dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Melchar
King Melchar Darkossend is a character in Stationery Voyagers who is most often viewed in his disguised form of The Mystery Wanderer, or "Wanderer" for short. Appearance As his Drismabon self, Melchar is a demonic cat-like humanoid. His appearance is like that of a bobcat or other wildcat not-unlike the mascot of Alpena High School. His Mystery Wanderer form is inspired by a Magi figure from a plastic Nativity set, and is most likely that set's version of Melchior. Background Melchar is the supreme ruler of the dark world of Drizad, and is part of an ancient conspiracy for the Drismabon race to invade Mantith and defile the Lakeith Pit. This would lead to Judgment Day arriving early, which would enable the Drismabons to harvest souls for Darko prematurely. Utterly Sims bio About two decades before the Voyagers ever set podular aboard the Bindaf 3000; there was a war between the increasingly-imperial world of Markerterion, and its nearest-neighbor world: Drizad. The Drismabons were not yet ready for their full-scale invasion of Mantith, in their effort to destroy the universe as Lord Drisalius before them had failed to do. Instead, they found themselves face-to-face with the full military might of Markerterion's forces. A brave-hearted Alhox Scarmento was rumored to be the only one capable, however, of being entirely immune to the black magic of King Melchar's deadly Chameleon Amulet. Finally, the Markerterioni forces beat back their Drismabon foe on Drizadal soil. Yet, they were too tired to remain on Drizad and continue fighting. Instead, they left Drizad behind, their quest of justifiable genocide miserably incomplete. It was seen as a victory no less, for Prince Develiot had become steward of the Drismabons while King Melchar had fled into the far reaches of space; an exile by choice. But all was not well. The mighty Alhox had forced Melchar into exile; but only at the expense of being knocked out by blunt force from Develiot. When Alhox awoke, his memories were sketchy. Fast-forwarding the clock several years, and Alhox has become the Emperor of Markerterion. His Supreme General, Bluque Rentin, suggests that annexation of the whole Inkatacto system to Markerterioni rule is the only sure-fire way to protect the entire system from a hostile takeover by the ruthless pirate lord Astrabolo. Yet, Bluque is not getting all his ideas by himself. A mysterious Bedouin-like figure, who wanders and floats about, keeps appearing to Bluque within shadows; manipulating him with absolutely no ambiguity that he is doing so. The Wanderer is rumored to have found Melchar's amulet. But how dangerous does that make him? Why does he help the empire one minute, and the Voyagers another? Who is he, and what is his real agenda? Why does he offer the least amount of help to Astrabolo? Character history Pre-series .]] Before the regular series continuity, Melchar inherited the throne of Eluthus. This throne stood before the Eluthus Pit, which bore a hole leading all the way to the core of Drizad. The key to destroying the world of Drizad was to place the Chameleon Amulet inside this pit and let the amulet fall all the way to Drizad's core. As supreme ruler of Drizad, Melchar also inherited rights to the Chameleon Amulet and to the Drismabon King's Official Contract, which bound him to the powers of the Dark Wanderer. In order to create a false sense of security on Markerterion and keep away the chosen one capable of defeating him, Melchar placed his son Prince Develiot in control as steward of Drizad and fled into temporary exile shortly after the Drizo-Markerto War. While in exile, he used the Chameleon Amulet's powers to transform himself into a Magi-like figure capable of manipulating others on multiple worlds to aid him in achieving an ambiguous "great agenda." Since his plan and his name remained mysterious to both his friends and his enemies on every world he visited, he became known simply as the "Mystery Wanderer." What Must Happen The first time we see him in-series, he is giving advice inside of dark corridors to General Bluque. External links * Original Melchior Costume from BuyCostumes.com Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters Category: Villains in Stationery Voyagers